The conventional exercise devices take up a large floor space and are therefore not suitable for use in a small room. It is becoming increasingly difficult to find a gymnasium or playground, which is not overcrowded. As a result, jumping exercises have become rather popular in view of the fact that the jumping exercise can be done in a relatively small area.